


Long Love

by taeoldx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Horror, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeoldx/pseuds/taeoldx
Summary: Brock has gotten a bit clingy over the years.





	Long Love

I'm married to the man I've been yearning for years, and now that I finally have him; I will not let him get away. 

Brian and I have been married for around 10 years now. We've done so much together. So many things I never thought were possible. I love him so much. Although, we did have to be move a few years after our marriage as our at the time residence weren't the best. But boy, I did not regret anything. We moved to a secluded home near the mountains. No one would bother us there. Our usual routine goes like this;

Every morning I wake up to Brian's beautiful face. I would smile and shake him awake. Then, we would bathe together. Brian loves the smell of lavender so I would always add a few drops of the oil in our bath water. Bathing with him has always been the highlight of my day. I would help him out of the water, his skin would end wrinkled. After getting dressed, I would playfully carry Brian downstairs to the kitchen so we can have breakfast. We would talk about our plans for the day. Sometimes we would go outside and take a drive in our convertible when the weather calls for it. Other times we would play video games for hours on end.

Hm? Our friends? We stopped playing with them. They kept bothering us so we cut ties with them. It hurt but it was for the best. They kept telling me these crazy things. I never listen though. 

Today, Brian and I decided to take a drive in our convertible. We talked and every now and then I would sneak a few kisses. Brian's lips were chapped a lot of the times but he was a good kisser. His breath smelled too nevertheless I craved for his lips. The sunset reflected off of Brian's dull blue eyes. He looked so ethereal. Sometimes I would compliment him on this but I guess he got so used to them it doesn't phase him like before. He usually got flustered yet I persist. 

The dark sheet hovering above us was a sign that we should get home soon. It's dangerous to be out here at night and I got quite protective of Brian over the years. He usually falls asleep during our drives and tonight was no exception. I carried him, his head pressed against over my heart. He sometimes would say that the beating of my heart annoyed him greatly. Quite different from the others I've been with but that's what makes Brian special. 

When we used to live in a suburban neighborhood, people would stare at us and talk about us behind their backs. It was very impolite which was one of the other reasons why we moved away. I couldn't take the constant whispers, pointed fingers and calls. We made the decision to separate ourselves completely. And we never turned back.

At night, we would take yet another bath together before getting into bed. I dressed my beautiful husband into comfortable clothing. Sometimes his arm would fall off but nothing a few stitches can't fix after all. I laid him beside me gently. Before I end the day myself, I stared at his face; I reminded myself. 

"Note to self, buy more make up. Brian is starting to look a little grey today,"

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :))


End file.
